Appât
by juliabakura
Summary: [AVENTURES] : Petite histoire sur le monde d'Aventures. Dans le cratère tout n'est pas simple quand on est un demi-diable. Surtout quand certains cherchent à posséder un certain pouvoir démoniaque. Venez suivre cette histoire aventure/mystère.
1. Présentation

_**Appât**_

* * *

Avant de lire :

Nous voici dans une petite histoire en mode Aventures/Mystère pour changer un peu des lores, des Slash, Yaoi, histoires d'amour et de délires.

L'histoire sera publié sans rythme particulier. Vous aurez des chapitres de temps à autres (même si l'histoire attend bien au chaud dans mon ordi. huhu)

Du coup, passons au traditionnel :

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages dont il est question dans cette fan fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de leurs créateurs : Mahyar Joueur du grenier, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Ainsi que Wolf (coucou Sempaï de l'oiseau bleu). Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation de cette fiction. Les actions, PNJ et lieux utilisés dans cette fiction ne sont en aucun cas le reflet des opinions de leurs créateurs. Merci et bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Remerciement aussi à la team de correction qui va s'atteler à la longue tâche de tout corriger : Vix alias mon poulpe adoré. Sappy alias Kiwicorp (Les Kiwi avec des basket c'est trop mimi !) et Shuieno. (câlin et Bacciolino !)**_

* * *

 _ **Personnages présents dans cette fiction :**_

 _ **Tirés de l'univers d'aventures.**_

 _ **\- B.O.B**_

 _ **\- Théo**_

 _ **\- Grunlek**_

 _ **\- Shinddha**_

 _ **\- Viktor**_

 _ **\- Enoch**_

 _ **Création :**_

 _ **\- Kavitchie Forcalimo**_

 _ **\- Adam**_

 _ **\- Flocon.**_

 _ **\- ?**_

* * *

Voilà, je ne tarde pas à vous envoyer le prélude de cette histoire rempli d'aventure, de mystère et d'obscures forces.

Bacciolino et Cookie à vous.

 _ **Juliabakura.**_


	2. Prélude : Sous surveillance

_**Prélude : Sous surveillance :**_

* * *

A la lumière du jour, sur une route en pleine forêt, une équipe était en train de se disputer quant au chemin à prendre. Théo de Silverberg, paladin de la lumière, proposait d'emprunter un chemin utilisé par les siens. Rapidement, Shinddha Kory, demi-élémentaire et rôdeur, refusa, n'appréciant pas les églises. Il montra un chemin vers les forêts et les arbustes où il saurait se repérer et être plus discret. Le mage intervenait également. Certes Shin n'aimait pas les églises, et B.O.B avait prit l'habitude de les éviter également ; et pour cause, sa nature démoniaque étant la cible préférée de ce genre d'individu. Mais étant également un citadin, il ne voulait pas bivouaquer dans la nature. Aussitôt notre ami pyromancien proposa de suivre le chemin des marchands. Ces derniers seraient sans nul doute sous la protection de quelques mercenaires qui auront dégager le chemin.

Presque tous avaient donné leur opinion. Seul Grunlek, le Nain mécanicien resta neutre dans ce choix. Il caressait Eden, sa louve. Notre ami réfléchissait à la meilleure proposition, la solution qui pourrait convaincre tout le monde. Ou peut être à une autre proposition qui pourrait tâcher de les satisfaire tous.

Soudain, Eden leva le museau. Elle humait l'air, avec un regard vif tourné vers des buissons.

 **"Qu'y a-t-il Eden ? Il y a quelque chose dans les buissons ?"** demanda Grunlek. Le nain se dirigea vers l'arbuste pour tirer le feuillage et ne remarqua rien de particulier. Haussant les épaules, le nain, cuisto à ses heures perdues, se disait qu'il s'agissait sans nul doute d'un lapin.

Grunlek n'avait pas les mêmes aptitudes que Shinddha pour repérer les traces de passage et n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un était passé par là et qu'il s'était sûrement posé quelques temps pour les observer.

Un peu plus loin de ce groupe, caché derrière un arbre, un homme tenait dans sa main une sorte de gemme. Le bijou avait la taille d'une cœur humain, transparent, vide mais enchaîné avec un cadenas magique. Soulevant une clé de glace, l'homme souriait d'un sourire qui n'engageait rien de bon pour nos aventuriers. Alors qu'il transpirait à grosses gouttes d'avoir échappé à la vigilance du nain et de sa louve, l'homme souffla :

 **"Je l'ai trouvé. Cet appât qui va servir à mes fins. Je t'ai retrouvé, toi, le fils de ce diable. Le fils d'Enoch. Je vais enfin pouvoir y arriver. Ce soir... Oui, ce soir je t'attraperais et je tiendrais la puissance au creux de mes mains."**

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_


	3. Chapitre 1 : Herbe à démon

_**Bonsoir mes gens !**_

 _ **J'espère que vous allez bien. Mamie Juliabakura est de retour sur cette fiction qu'est l'appât.**_

 _ **Un grand merci à SunWings (mon Namour), A Dry1410, A Shueino (pour tes corrections sur d'autres texte. ^^), A NigthmareDragon FB et A Loelia pour vos reviews !**_

 _ **Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et soutiennent ce début d'histoire dans l'ombre. On pense grandement à vous !**_

 _ **Merci aussi à KiwiCorp alias Sappy pour m'aider dans la correction de ses premiers chapitres.**_

 _ **Et je vous laisse découvrir dés à présent la suite de nos aventuriers.**_

 _ **Bacciolino à tous et Cookie par milliers.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Herbe à démon.**_

* * *

 **"Rah ! Pourquoi, on doit camper en forêt ? On pouvait pas payer quelques pièces pour aller dormir dans un lit à l'auberge ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas dormi sous des couvertures chaudes et..."** commençait à râler B.O.B le pyromage, pendant qu'il allumait le feu du campement.

 **"Nous en reparlerons quand nous pourrons nous payer un équipement digne de ce nom. Après, on verra pour les couchages en ville.** " enchérit Grunlek en dépeçant les lapins attrapés par sa louve.

 **"Oui, mais moi je voulais être au chaud ! Je voulais pouvoir dormir dans les bras de jeunes demoiselles et puis..."** continua le mage avant de voir le regard noir du paladin, visiblement énervé de l'entendre se plaindre. Ce dernier se dirigea en sa direction.

 **"Puisque tu es si en forme pour râler, tu vas tenir le premier tour de garde ! Il nous reste plus de deux jours de marche donc tu vas la boucler, sinon je t'assomme avec mon bouclier !"**

Face à cette menace, B.O.B leva les bras puis se fit tout petit dans un coin, avant de voir arriver Shinddha. Le rôdeur venait de faire le tour autour du campement pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de trace de monstre aux alentours. Le demi-élémentaire n'avait rien remarqué et leva un sourcil circonspect envers son ami demi-diable, avant de hausser les épaules en comprenant que ce dernier avait dû énerver le paladin ou le nain. Après tout, le mage était rarement calme et avait le don d'agacer ses alliés quand il ne le fallait pas. Quoique, parfois c'était de la faute du paladin.

Le mage n'avait su tenir le silence que pendant deux bonnes heures. L'homme avait tellement de chose à dire qu'il ne pouvait rien conserver en lui.

Heureusement la dame du calme avait su s'imposer pendant qu'ils partageaient le repas. Ou du moins quand Balthazar n'essayait pas de parler la bouche pleine. Malheureusement, ce fut souvent le cas, ce qui désespérait ses alliés qui ignoraient quand le mage arriverait à canaliser son trop plein d'énergie.

Le repas se passa bien. Avant que le premier tour de garde ne soit prit par B.O.B, Shin et Théo refirent le tour du campement. Ils voulaient tous deux s'assurer que le demi-diable ne voudrait pas jouer les héros. Heureusement, rien ne laissait transparaître la présence d'une possible menace.

Shinddha partit se coucher sans attendre, tandis que Théo se rapprocha de B.O.B pour lui donner de dernières précautions :

 **"Écoute ! Je sais que tu peux te défendre, mais s'il arrive quoi que ce soit, réveille nous ! Ou au minimum, réveille moi. Je n'ai pas envie que l'on finisse dans le ventre d'une araignée ou de je ne sais quelle créature."**

 **"Je ne suis pas un idiot !"** boudait B.O.B en croisant les bras. Le pyromage faisait la moue alors que le paladin avait le regard sérieux et froid.

 **"Je ne plaisante pas, B.O.B."**

Soudain, un bruit de feuilles que l'on écrasait en marchant se fit entendre. Rapidement, Théo dégaina son épée. Le pyromage tenait fermement son bâton en main, prêt à se défendre. Le paladin voyait son ami prêt à combattre du coin de l'oeil. Il avait envie de lui hurler d'aller réveiller les autres, mais en même temps, s'il s'agissait d'un simple lapin, le Nain et le demi-élémentaire se mettraient à se moquer d'eux deux. Pour le demi-diable, la question de fierté ne se faisait pas ressentir pour une idée pareille, ce qui était différent pour le paladin qui ne désirait pas être la risée de leurs deux compagnons.

Doucement, les pas se rapprochaient. Le rythme était calme est posé. Les sourcils des deux partenaires étaient fronçés. S'il s'agissait d'une attaque surprise, l'individu aurait déjà attaqué. Ou se serait arrêté. Une ombre se distinguait, puis une odeur. C'était une étrange flagrance que Théo ne connaissait pas, une odeur semblable à des fleurs, mais une pointe de souffre titillait leurs narines. Le paladin continuait d'observer la silhouette qui se rapprochait d'eux, la main sur la garde de son épée. Les réflexes de notre guerrier de foi firent qu'il était prêt à combattre, à partir au front. Même à sortir son bouclier pour foncer, comme sur la petite fille.

Soudain, l'attention de Théo se tourna vers son allié mage qui poussa un petit gémissement. Ses yeux posés sur le mage, le paladin remarqua que ce dernier était à genou et qu'il avait posé sa main devant sa narine et sa bouche. Son visage déjà pâle l'était devenu encore davantage. Ses yeux semblaient indiquer que son esprit était ailleurs. Son corps si frêle tremblait de tous ses membres.

 **"B.O.B ? Qu'est-ce qui..."** commençait le paladin avant de sentir une piqûre dans l'une des rares ouverture de son armure.

Brutalement, une puissante fatigue s'imposa au corps de l'inquisiteur. Posant un genou à terre et s'aidant de son épée pour ne pas s'effondrer, Théo observa l'arrivée de la silhouette. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer convenablement les traits de ce dernier, mais l'odeur se faisait plus forte.

 **"Ne vous inquiétez. Maître paladin. J'ai besoin de votre ami en vie. Enfin… Pour le moment."**

Les forces s'amenuisait dans le corps du guerrier qui finit par tomber au sol. Il vit son ami à terre, dans le même état que lui, se faire attraper par cet inconnu. Ce dernier l'entraîna dans les profondeurs de la nuit. Ce fut la dernière image qui se grava dans l'esprit de notre paladin.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_


	4. Chapitre 2 : Un réveil douloureux

_**Bonjour, bonsoir à vous !**_

 _ **Et oui, un mercredi encore avec un épisode de l'appât !**_

 _ **Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, prochainement vous aurez une autre histoire. ^^**_

 ** _Le deuxième chapitre de 808 est en cours de correction, y avait beaucoup de travail à faire. Donc soyez un tout petit peu patient. Ça arrive bientôt !_**

 ** _Merci à vous tous qui suivez cette histoire qui sera légèrement en pause pendant un petit moment._**

 ** _Le temps d'une belle correction pour les chapitres à venir. ^^_**

 ** _Merci pour les reviews à : Shueino (trop choupi !), dry1410 (le suspens continuera peut être un peu.), Mikeyran (oui, j'avais vu ta première review, je l'ai supprimé comme ça, pas de doublon et aucune trace du fail ! Tu vois, c'est magique !) et NigthmareDragon FB (pas encore de repos pour les braves ^^)_**

 ** _Et merci à toute la masse invisible qui me soutiennent._**

 ** _Ce chapitre a été corrigé par Kiwicorp alias Sappy._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, un petit commentaire !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture à vous, Bacciolino et cookie sur vous._**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Un réveil douloureux.**_

* * *

 **"Th...Théo? Théo ?"**

Le paladin ouvrit difficilement ses yeux. Sa tête était lourde, pesante, comme si quelque chose tapait contre ses tempes. L'inquisiteur se frottait ses yeux tout en regardant en l'air. Il était allongé à terre sur le dos. Devant lui, Grunlek et Shinddha l'observaient et continuaient de l'appeler, tout en s'assurant que ce dernier allait bien.

 **"Grun… Shin… "**

Le paladin pouvait constater que le jour était levé. Que le soleil brillait de mille rayons. Ses pupilles se rétractèrent face à la lumière. Il mit sa main devant les rayons pour essayer d'ouvrir complètement ses yeux, avant de comprendre les mots prononcés par ses collègues :

 **"Théo, est-ce que ça va ? Tu t'es endormi ? Tu as oublié de nous réveiller ? Où est B.O.B ?"** demandaient-ils.

L'homme de foi reprit ses réflexes et se releva, tel un diable sortant de sa boîte. Sa tête lui tournait, des nausées lui prenaient à la gorge. Une main posée sur le sol, Théo reprit son souffle avant de prononcer faiblement :

 **"B.O.B. Il a été enlevé. Par un homme. B.O.B a été envoûté par une sorte d'odeur. Florale et de souffre. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Il m'a envoyé quelque chose, à travers mon armure, un dard, qui m'a endormi."**

 **"Commence par te reposer. Nous partirons dès que les effets de cette drogue seront passés."** informa Grunlek en tendant un bol d'eau à son ami. **"Il faut que tu me donne le maximum d'informations pour nous aider à le retrouver."**

Pendant que Théo essayait de transmettre tout ce qu'il savait, Shinddha pistait à l'extérieur du campement. Le rôdeur cherchait des signes sur le sol. Il voyait quelques branches écrasées. Des traces continuaient vers un chemin de terre. Des signes de passages étaient visibles, comme si un véhicule, un carrosse ou une carriole sur lequel B.O.B aurait pu être transporté durant la nuit y était passé. En guettant dans tous les sens, Shinddha ne semblait pas voir les traces de plusieurs marchands, mais seulement une ligne de pas, ce qui indiquait un possible chemin où leur ami mage aurait pu être emporté. Une fois les éléments rassemblés, le demi-élémentaire retourna auprès de ses amis le paladin et le nain. Ces derniers avaient abordé une question qui trottait dans leur tête :

 **"Pourquoi avoir enlevé B.O.B ? Si c'était un paladin de la lumière, il aurait cherché à te convaincre plutôt que t'assommer."** réfléchissait Grunlek.

 **"Je suis d'accord."** acquiesça Théo avant de se rappeler des mots de l'homme. **"Je crois qu'il ne veut pas l'éliminer pour le moment. Il a besoin de lui pour un objectif précis."**

 **"Cela n'annonce rien de bon."** souffla Shinddha en s'approchant d'eux. **"J'ai peut être une piste. Nous allons la suivre et voir où cela nous mène."**

Chacun attrapa son matériel. Le campement fut laissé à l'abandon. Théo se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pu protéger davantage son ami. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure des événements. Le coeur empli d'inquiétude, l'équipe se mit en quête de leur compagnon.

L'obscurité ne remplissait pas que le cœur des compagnons de notre mage. Le demi-diable entrouvrit doucement les yeux. Il se sentait faible, fragile, incapable de bouger. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir où il était. Depuis combien de temps était-il inconscient ? Ses compagnons étaient-ils également présents ? Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui s'était passé. La nausée le submergea et le demi-diable vomit le dernier repas qu'il avait partagé avec ses compagnons.

Une fois l'estomac vidé de toute sa substance, et l'esprit un peu moins embrumé par cette douloureuse expérience, le mage prit conscience avec horreur de sa position.

Il était allongé au sol au milieu d'un cercle magique puissant. Ses poignets et chevilles étaient entravés par des chaînes aux extrémités du cercle, l'obligeant à rester soit allongé, soit assis. Une sueur froide se mit à ruisseler le long de son dos. Il essaya de se débattre pour tenter d'enlever les crochets aux extrémités, mais il n'arriva qu'à se fatiguer inutilement. La sueur qui perlait inutilement sur son front le dissuada de continuer les efforts.

Il se torturait l'esprit pour comprendre la raison de sa situation. Essayant de surmonter sa panique, il s'obligeait à retrouver sa logique pour faire le point sur la situation.

A première vue, on l'avait enlevé. C'était le premier constat. Cependant, cela provoquait d'autres questions : Qui ? Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de cette silhouette qui l'avait emporté. Cela pouvait être un paladin de la lumière, un fanatique des démons ou peut être un scientifique, voire un chercheur. Dans le premier cas, Théo aurait su le persuader, voire le convaincre qu'il n'était pas dangereux. D'autant plus que depuis le temps qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, B.O.B n'avait pas commis d'acte démoniaque. Donc, il n'avait pas pu être repéré par les paladins de la lumière, sauf par Théo. Dans les trois autres cas, il était possible que ces individus possédaient un objet pour le reconnaître parmi les gens normaux.

Deuxième question : Comment avait-il atterri là, dans cette sorte de caverne bleutée, couverte de symboles ésotériques, magiques et démoniaques? Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps sans aide extérieure. A force de concentration, il se rappela de cette odeur douceâtre et à senteur de souffre, une herbe que son père lui avait signalé comme étant embarrassante pour les créatures comme lui. Comme eux. On l'appelait l'herbe du diable. Une herbe rouge possédant les vertus d'assommer n'importe quel démon. Le végétal était extrêmement rare et surtout très précieux pour les Eglises, afin qu'ils puissent continuer leur combat contre le "mal". Quand l'odeur avait titillé ses narines, tout dansait une sarabande effrénée autour de lui. Il avait vu, comme dans un brouillard, les mains de cet individu se tendre vers lui. Il avait senti sur sa joue un tissu rugueux qui l'avait entouré, puis le balancement dans une charrette et le voyage. Puis plus rien.

Voilà pour le comment. Il s'adressait des reproches amères. Au lieu de préparer son attaque, il aurait dû, comme l'avait demandé Théo, réveiller les autres. Le paladin allait être furieux contre lui! En pensant à l'inquisiteur, son cœur se serra soudain. Etait-il également dans le même état que lui ? Avait-il été kidnappé ? Enfermé ? Bloqué et fatigué ? Tel qu'il le connaissait, le paladin n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il allait se débattre comme un malade, hurlant et rageant contre l'individu qui l'aurait capturé.

Comme ramené à la réalité par cette dernière pensée, il observa sa position actuelle pour tenter de comprendre les motivations de son ravisseur.

Bon, les symboles ésotériques signifiaient que l'individu avait des connaissances poussées dans le domaine de la magie, et plus, même, dans les démons. Sinon, il n'aurait pas pu le capturer et l'affaiblir autant. En tournant la tête sur le côté, B.O.B put voir quelques draps, des huiles et une sorte de baignoire vide sur sa droite. Sur sa gauche, des fioles entreposées dans une armoire.

Soudain, il sentit un certain frisson parcourir tout son corps. Les dernières brumes se dissipant, il réalisa qu'on l'avait pratiquement dévêtu. Il paniqua quand il remarqua qu'il n'avait qu'une sorte de pagne au niveau du bas du corps pour cacher ses parties intimes. Comment n'avait-il pas senti tout de suite le froid du sol sur sa peau ?

Le premier sentiment qui s'implanta en lui, avant même l'effroi, fut la gêne d'être ainsi exposé aux regards. Certes, B.O.B n'était pas pudique, mais il n'avait guère envie de laisser paraître son corps si frêle et si fragile, de montrer cette apparence qui lui avait valu des problèmes durant son enfance, d'exposer la maltraitance qu'il avait subi quand certaines personnes avaient découvert son secret et l'avaient marqué. Il se rappelait des instants pénibles, où, par curiosité, des hommes l'avaient dévêtu pour l'analyser. Son corps de démon. Il se rappelait d'avoir perdu toute conscience pendant quelques instant et d'avoir tout éliminé. Puis, il se souvenait du sang sur ses mains. Il avait pu agir car il connaissait ses ravisseurs. Alors, qu'un inconnu ait pu ainsi le dévêtir sans même qu'il en soit conscient l'emplissait de confusion.

Mais qui ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? Soudain, il entraperçut des mots dessinés sur les murs. Des paroles démoniaques. Il en reconnut quelques uns, dont un nom qu'il connaissait.

 **"Enoch ?"** prononça-t-il faiblement, en se rappelant le visage de son père démoniaque.

Soudain, avant même de lire les autres mots, il su. La sueur glacée qui courait le long de son dos redoubla.

Il se rappelait d'une lettre que son père lui avait envoyé avant d'être banni par les autres mages. Il lui avait donné le nom d'une personne dont il fallait se méfier, un individu qui les recherchait, lui, et les siens. C'était cet homme qui pourchassait les créatures comme lui, depuis plusieurs années. B.O.B n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre qui était cet homme, car il refusait sa partie démoniaque. Et son père, par un soit-disant "instinct protecteur", le poussait à éviter de se mêler à cette affaire. Alors là, pour le coup, c'était raté ! Mêlé, il y était !

 _ **"Non. Il ne faut pas paniquer. Ils vont me retrouver."**_ pensa B.O.B en essayant de ne pas céder à ses peurs.

Cependant, il se rappelait des mots de son père dans la lettre, des horreurs commises par l'individu sur des enfants de démons. Il avait lu et imaginé les douleurs endurées par ses rares cousins et frères de races. Mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que ça allait lui arriver. Pas à lui! C'était impossible !

A ce moment là, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Une silhouette approchait de lui avec un sourire mesquin sur le visage. Il portait une tenue reconnaissable d'alchimiste, une toge brune qui tombait jusqu'à ses pieds, un gilet violet possédant de grandes poches afin de lui permettre de prendre beaucoup d'objets avec lui, et avec une sacoche en bandoulière. D'une voix sombre, l'homme prononça les mots suivants :

 **"J'ai enfin trouvé, un enfant du prince des enfers. J'ai besoin de vous pour appeler votre père, Enoch. J'ai quelques projets pour vous. Vous ne mourrez pas tout de suite. J'ai besoin de vos cris de douleur. Après tout, vous êtes là pour entraver nos vies, à nous, les humains. Mais je vais régler cette injustice."**

* * *

 _ **A Suivre...**_


	5. Chapitre 3 : L'appel des pères

_**Bonsoir à tous ! C'est Juliabakura pour vous servir !**_

 _ **Et voici un nouveau chapitre de l'appât.**_

 _ **Avant de commencer les remerciements pour les reviews, je vous demande une grande ovation pour Shueino qui a corrigé ce chapitre très rapidement ! Bacciolino, câlin et pleins d'amour à toi ! Sans ta correction...Bah le texte aurait été moins facile à lire.**_

 ** _Merci aussi à vous tous qui laisse des reviews se qui m'encourage à continuer d'écrire : à dry1410 (on va essayer de te ranimer pour lire la suite !) et à NigthmareDragon FB (je voulais dire dans la phrase que tu as cité, que le corps d'un démon devait être examiner, en méthode scientifique .)_**

 ** _Et merci à tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire, la lisent et restent dans l'ombre._**

 ** _Sur ceux, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter._**

 ** _Bacciolino et cookie sur vous._**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 : L'appel des pères.**_

* * *

Depuis le début de leur expédition, Grunlek observait avec beaucoup d'attention Eden. Sa louve était en tête de position, elle cherchait une piste avec son flair avec l'aide du couchage de B.O.B pour tenter de le retrouver. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils marchaient, le temps qu'il fallait pour que Théo réfléchisse à un moyen d'agir durant le kidnapping de B.O.B. Plus il réfléchissait, plus il avait mal à la tête. Les scénarios qui se dessinaient dans son esprit ne finissaient que par l'enlèvement de ce dernier.

Shinddha semblait observer sur le visage de son compagnon toute son inquiétude. Le demi-élémentaire n'était pas à l'aise, il n'avait jamais su rassurer ses alliés. Tous n'avaient qu'une idée : chercher leur allié demi-démon. Grunlek apercevait les doutes dans le regard de son allié de lumière et rapidement le mécanicien interpela Shinddha :

 **"Shin, passe devant avec Eden. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas tellement pote, mais peut-être vous travailleriez mieux en coopération. Toi avec ton talent de rôdeur et elle avec son flair."**

Habituellement, le demi-élémentaire aurait refusé cette idée. Sûrement accompagné par des vannes douteuses de B.O.B, qui lui aurait rappelé leur douloureuse rencontre. Cette fois, c'était différent. Autant pour leur mage, afin de le retrouver au plus vite, ainsi que pour le paladin.

Dans cette phrase, Shinddha comprenait que Grunlek allait tenter de réconforter Théo.

Doucement, le maître nain se dirigea vers son allié de lumière pour tenter de lui enseigner quelques techniques pour calmer son inquiétude. Il lui rappela qu'il n'était qu'un humain, un homme et qu'il n'avait pas la possibilité de sauver B.O.B, si l'autre individu était prêt à combattre des démons. Voire pire, s'il en était un lui-même.

 **« Si ta théorie est bonne. »** souffla Théo en s'arrêtant brusquement de marcher. **« Alors l'affaire nous dépasserait totalement. Ce ne serait pas à notre groupe que cet individu en voudrait. Mais à son…père. »**

L'idée même que ce soit un conflit entre démons faisait frissonner Théo. Certes, il pourrait exercer sa profession de paladin inquisiteur de la lumière, en pourfendant de sa lame les hérétiques, et sauver B.O.B par la même occasion. Mais le combat serait inéquitable, déjà quand le père de B.O.B : Enoch, était présent, sa force se faisait ressentir. Elle faisait vibrer l'atmosphère et faisait comprendre que d'une pichenette, il pourrait vous réduire en poussière. À ajouter au tableau le fils : B.O.B, qui défendrait son père coûte que coûte. Même si le demi-diable le déteste, même s'il doit se battre contre ses amis. Il viendrait défendre son père. Mais si on ajoutait un troisième diable à cette histoire, ce serait l'apocalypse. La guerre entre les rangs se ferait au prix de nombreuses vies humaines. Et eux seraient des dégâts collatéraux.

 **« J'espère que tu te trompes. »** murmura Théo à Grunlek. En priant de toute sa foi qu'il s'agisse bien d'un humain qui s'en soit prit à B.O.B.

Pendant ce temps-là, au fin fond d'une caverne sombre et humide, un mage demi-diable observait de ses faibles forces la silhouette qui était devant lui. À première vue, un homme. D'une quarantaine d'année. Un sage alchimiste qui s'était assis sur une chaise tout en vérifiant quelques fioles. Depuis son arrivée, l'homme n'avait dit que quelques mots sur B.O.B. Puis il s'était contenté de l'ignorer, de le laisser pour compte.

Le pyromage avait tenté de l'attirer, d'essayer de lui parler, de le comprendre et surtout d'appréhender la suite des événements. Certes l'homme n'avait pas levé la main sur sa proie. Cependant, il avait agi d'une manière discrète et subtile. Sans comprendre comment, B.O.B avait senti ses forces se vider et également, sa partie démoniaque se montrer de plus en plus. Ses dents se brisèrent, laissant apparaître de grands crocs jaunes. Pourtant, il arrivait encore à contenir l'autre. En regardant les fers qu'il avait aux poignets, le mage commençait à comprendre. Les chaînes. Le cercle magique. Les fers aux inscriptions démoniaques. Cette caverne tout entière. Et puis, une gemme. Une étrange gemme sur la table avec un cadenas.

 **« Ce… n'est pas… possible… vous… vous n'allez pas… faire cela ? »** demanda B.O.B qui comprenait le plan machiavélique de l'alchimiste.

 **« Je vois que pour un démon, tu es fortement intelligent. Je crois que tu connais ce genre de gemme. Elle est vide pour le moment. J'ai essayé avec des âmes de démons mineurs, et avec celles d'enfants de démons. Mon plan n'a hélas pas fonctionné. Mais une fois que l'âme d'un démon supérieur y sera enfermée. Alors la porte s'ouvrira. »** Souriait l'homme alors qu'il continuait de trifouiller ses potions.

 **« Vous êtes fou. Vous allez déclencher une guerre ! »**

 **« Non ! justement. Je vais l'arrêter. Je vais vous faire disparaître. Pour enfin que les êtres humains ne soient plus vos proies. Nous vivrons en paix ! »**

 **« Il… y a d'autres… moyens. »** souffla le demi-diable avant de sentir une profonde douleur dans sa main droite.

Il se mit à l'observer avec attention pour s'apercevoir de la métamorphose de cette dernière. Les ongles avaient laissé place à des griffes noires et grossières, prêtes à déchirer les chairs si la force lui était donnée. Des écailles rougeoyantes recouvraient sa peau pâle, lui donnant la forme d'une main gigantesque et inhumaine.

 **« Comme je le disais. Tu es mon appât. Ton père : Enoch, prince des ténèbres, sera le parfait candidat pour cette gemme. Et pour cela, j'aurais besoin que tu pousses un petit cri pour l'appeler. »**

 **« Jamais. »** gémit le pyromage en retenant des larmes de douleur.

 **« Je n'ai pas dit que tu avais le choix. »**

Dans une langue ancienne et oubliée de tous, l'alchimiste se mit à prononcer une incantation. Le cercle magique s'illumina d'une couleur violette. Des légers éclairs sortaient des traits, timides, hésitant à se rendre en direction de la créature qui était en son centre. L'alchimiste tendit un flacon. Il débouchonna ce dernier pour jeter à la figure du demi-diable son contenu. Aussitôt, les arcs électriques se précipitèrent vers la victime et l'électrisèrent. ils brûlèrent son visage et s'insinuèrent dans son corps et son esprit. La douleur était vive et l'obligeait à pousser un râle de douleur. Ce cri n'était pas entièrement humain. On pouvait entendre deux voix à travers le corps de B.O.B.

Les pleurs de sa partie humaine, et celle de la partie démoniaque. Les deux souffraient.

Le bruit transperça la caverne, les forêts, les végétaux pour atterrir dans les oreilles de ses compagnons. Immédiatement, Théo attrapa les rennes de Lumière, l'enfourcha et se mit à galoper en direction du cri.

 **"C'est B.O.B !"** hurla le paladin pour se mettre en route vers le cri. Il n'avait pas attendu que ses coéquipiers le suivent.

Grunlek aurait voulu le prévenir qu'il y avait peut-être un danger, car le cri n'était pas normal, qu'il y avait un dédoublement du bruit. Shinddha et lui avaient bien entendu ce hurlement de bête en même temps que celui de Lennon. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas déterminer s'il s'agissait de la part démoniaque de B.O.B ou une autre hypothèse.

Ils auraient voulu l'arrêter, lui crier de ne pas y aller. Hélas, quand ils commencèrent à courir derrière lui, ils percutèrent en chemin une jeune demoiselle et une immense panthère.

Surpris les deux individus et Eden fixèrent les nouveaux arrivants qui les avaient arrettés dans leur poursuite. Du moins non intentionnellement. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, possédant de longs cheveux blond, presque blanc, des grands yeux d'un bleu cristallin cachés derrière une paire de lunettes. Elle portait une sorte de robe simple azur, qui allait jusqu'au genou, une paire d'épaulette rattachée à une grande cape bleu nuit avec des symboles tribaux dessinés dessus, représentant différentes facettes de la neige. D' immenses bottes violettes montèrent jusqu'à ces genoux ne laissant aucune parcelle de sa peau pâle visible sur le bas de son corps. Une grande paire de gants blancs recouvrait ses frêles bras. Elle portait en bandoulière une sacoche qui lui permettait sans doute de transporter le nécessaire pour voyager.

La panthère noire immense, plus que les animaux de sa race, était un robuste animal aux yeux émeraude, elle s'était placé devant la demoiselle. On pouvait apercevoir sur le dos de la bête, du matériel pour dresser le camp, ainsi que du matériel pour combattre : épées, dagues, et armures qui pourraient être taillées pour un homme, plutôt qu'à la frêle jeune fille en face d'eux.

Eden montra les crocs face à cet animal en face d'elle, prête également à défendre son groupe.

Le hurlement avait alerté d'autres personnes dans cette forêt que nos compagnons actuellement cités.

Un homme d'un âge avancé était en mission. Une mission que seul, un homme de l'église de la lumière pouvait mener. Viktor Oppenheimer. Un magister de la lumière, qui avait enseigné à la famille Silverberg la loyauté envers leur église, ainsi que l'art du combat. Il avait promis sur le lit de mort du père de Théo de veiller sur lui et qu'il n'entre pas dans l'ordre de la lumière. Cependant, il avait sûrement échoué. Car il avait ouï dire que ce dernier avait fini les enseignements de la lumière. Avant de partir à l'aventure.

Cependant, ce n'était pas pour rechercher sa progéniture, ou du moins, son enfant adoptif qu'il avait quitté les murs des églises. C'était pour tout autre chose.

Un précieux artefact pouvant provoquer des désastres avait été volé dans l'un des autels de l'église de la lumière. Une gemme scellée par une chaîne faite de glace éternelle et en son centre un cadenas dont la clé n'était pas conservée par l'église de la lumière. Le sanctuaire avait conservé uniquement la gemme qui était vide. Qui ne possédait pas de pouvoir, du moins, pas sans un certain sort.

Le patriarche de leur religion avait lancé toutes les troupes sur différentes régions pour retrouver l'élément au plus vite. Tous s'étaient dispersés sans avoir demandé plus d'informations. Du moins, la plupart. Bien que n'aimant partiellement peu l'idée de se révolter contre son seigneur, Viktor avait demandé de plus amples explications afin d'avoir la meilleure conduite à tenir et de connaître les risques qu'il y avait face à cette gemme vide.

Et ce qu'il apprit le terrifia. Cette gemme pouvait changer la face du monde, dans le bon sens, ou le rendre pire.

Alors qu'il imaginait ce que tout cela pouvait engendrer et qu'il se dirigeait vers l'origine du cri, Viktor tomba face à Enoch. Le grand prince des enfers en personne, ce démon a l'apparence d'un dandy au pourpoint rougeoyant. Un petit jabot au cou donnant une certaine noblesse dans sa carrure, les yeux rougeoyants fixaient l'homme de lumière face à lui.

Habituellement le diable aurait masqué sa nature. Les événements en avaient voulu autrement.

L'homme de foi et le diable se regardèrent fixement. Ennemis jurés par nature. Ils se battraient à mort s'ils le pouvaient. Mais quelque chose les en empêcha.

 **"L'heure n'est pas venu pour notre bataille, magister."** prononça le diable, avec une légère inquiétude dans sa voix. **"Vous savez tout comme moi ce qui se trame en ce moment. Nous avons des objectifs en commun. Mettons nos rancœurs de côté, pour cette fois. Je ne veux que sauver mon fils, vous récupérer cette gemme et laissez le monde tel qu'il est actuellement."**

Le démon paraissait agité, contrairement au magister qui resta d'un calme olympien. Même si les enjeux étaient importants, Viktor avait une autre vision du danger que le diable. Il sentait dans la voix de cet être des enfers, une angoisse de parent, comme lui avait été pour Théo lors de son départ de cette bulle que Viktor avait formée. L'humain s'étonnait de ressentir de la compréhension et de la compassion pour ce père de famille démon. Pour autant, lui avait un autre objectif : récupérer l'artefact volé.

 **"Bien. Je vous suis. Pour cette fois seulement. Une fois l'objet en ma possession, nous ferons comme si nous nous étions jamais croisé. Est-ce bien clair ?"** continua l'homme de foi.

Enoch ne broncha pas. Certes il aurait pu appeler des armées provenant des abysses des enfers. Mais ces dernières ne pourraient nullement l'aider dans sa quête. Pour la première fois, il se sentait vulnérable et incapable de pouvoir défendre sa progéniture. Pour la première fois, il n'avait pas le dessus sur les humains qu'il dominait habituellement.

 **"Entendu."** souffla Enoch avant d'entendre un nouveau hurlement.

Une ride se dessina sur son front alors qu'il se mit en chemin, accompagné par l'homme de foi. Tous deux savaient plus que certains, que le monde… leur vision du monde était en grand danger.

* * *

 _ **A suivre….**_


	6. Chapitre 4 : Les trois objets

_**Bonsoir mes gens ! Et voici la suite de notre histoire de l'appât.**_

 _ **Je mettrais un peu moins souvent de chapitre. J'essaye une fois par semaine. Comme je suis en plein déménagement, j'ai encore des tas de petites choses à finaliser. ^^**_

 _ **Sur ce, passons aux remerciements :**_

 _ **D'abord Shueino qui s'est occupé de la correction de ce chapitre. Encore pleins de bacciolino et cookie pour son travail sublime et délicieux !**_

 _ **Ensuite merci à Dry1410 (tente de ranimer une nouvelle fois) je vais devoir te faire une carte d'abonné à la réanimation. Merci pour ton délicieux soutient.**_

 _ **A Fiction-Minaka : Merci de me suivre ici également mon petit évoli. *lui poke les joues* J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant.**_

 _ **A NigthmareDragon FB : Mille merci et ne t'inquiète pas, il y a encore pleins de surprise à découvrir avec la suite de l'histoire.**_

 _ **Et milles merci à vous qui lisez cette histoire dans l'ombre. Ou dans le temps (bien après la publication.)**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous laisse dans la lecture.**_

 _ **Bacciolino et cookie à tous.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Les trois objets.**_

* * *

Théo avait lancé son cheval dans une course effrénée. Un marathon qui faisait perdre haleine à l'animal. Le désarroi obligeait le maître de la monture à lui demander plus d'efforts, de se rendre plus rapide que d'habitude. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait trouver. Dans son esprit, une multitude de scénarios se dessinèrent, embrumant toute logique. L'homme de lumière venait de s'imaginer le corps de son ami étendu au sol, sans vie, le sang qui coulaient de ses plaies et emplissait la salle d'une odeur de mort et de putréfaction. Il imaginait qu'une créature sans forme s'en était pris à lui. Ni une bête, ni un démon, ni un humain. Une créature que même les diables et les dieux ne pourraient combattre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était visualisé cela. Mais c'était cette image qui resta gravée dans sa mémoire, l'angoisse lui donnait de la nausée. Son corps entier était parcouru par des tremblements qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Sa peur l'enivrait et provoquait une montée d'adrénaline.

À chaque hurlement, une sensation de malaise s'instaura dans ses pensées. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Théo vit une sorte de grotte. Profonde, sombre et moite. Une fois devant l'imposante caverne, le paladin caressa sa monture brièvement, avant de partir sans tarder en direction de l'entrée. Il descendait par les marches taillées à même la roche, elles semblaient presque être créées ainsi et non fabriqué par l'homme. Un nœud dans la gorge, il avançait, pas à pas. Marche par marche. Avant d'entendre de nouveaux hurlements, son cœur fit un bond dans la cage thoracique du paladin. Ce dernier choisit de courir dans les escaliers. La sueur perlait sur son front, les yeux embrumés tandis que le souffle se perdait dans sa folle course.

 _ **"B.O.B. Tient bon. J'arrive."**_ pensait le paladin en courant. Portant de tout son poids l'armure de plate sur ses épaules, en plus de la pression que lui offrait la recherche de son ami.

Il sentait une odeur de brûlure, d'humidité et de sang. Théo sentait la terreur lui broyait les tripes tandis qu'il se rapprochait de l'origine des hurlements. Alors qu'il descendait les dernières marches de l'escalier, ce n'était plus de la peur qui le paralysait. Non. C'était de la stupeur qui l'empêchait de réagir. Devant lui se trouvait son allié. Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon qui se tordait de douleur au milieu d'un cercle magique, enchainé et d'une apparence répondant à sa nature : Demi-démoniaque. Des cornes avaient poussé sur le haut de son front. Une de ses mains n'avait plus cette longueur et cette fragilité qu'il connaissait. Une queue apparue à l'arrière de sa tenue, et deux bosses commençaient à voir le jour sur le haut de son dos.

De son emplacement, Théo ne pouvait pas voir les dents de B.O.B. Que dis-je, des crocs. La surprise laissa place à la réactivité de notre paladin qui s'empressa de courir en direction de notre mage. Sans prendre de précaution. Fonçant à tête baissé comme d'habitude en hurlant :

 **"JE SUIS LÀ BOB !"**

Le demi-diable sursauta et inspira un grand bol d'air afin d'utiliser toute la force de ses poumons pour hurler au paladin :

 **"NON THEO ! ENFUIS-TOI !"**

Hélas, le paladin n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il sentit une nouvelle fléchette pénétré sa chair. L'effet fut immédiat. L'obligeant à tomber au sol, restant spectateur des souffrances du demi-diable.

L'individu était là, juste au-dessus du paladin. La peur lui avait fait baisser sa vigilance. Et la silhouette en avait profité pour lui administrer une sorte de poison qui paralysait l'intégralité de son corps.

 **« Je suis désolé, Monsieur Théo de Silverberg. Mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser nuire à mes plans. Après tout, vous surveilliez peut-être ce demi-diable pour que je ne l'approche pas. Pour que j'évite d'utiliser sa filiation afin de m'emparer de l'âme de son père et enfin ouvrir la porte des enfers. »**

Théo ne comprenait rien à ce que disait l'individu. La porte des enfers ? La filiation de B.O.B ? Dans quel plan s'était-il fourré cette fois ? L'homme de foi observa le regard du pyromage. Ce dernier semblait être à la fois fatigué et quémandeur de réponse, comme à son habitude le demi-diable était friand de comprendre le monde qui l'entoure. Les mystères de l'univers et de la magie, également les secrets cachés de son ami. Théo frissonna en voyant le regard noir de B.O.B à son encontre. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Le paladin n'arrivait même pas à prononcer une seule parole pour se défendre. Pour demander ce que tout cela rimait.

L'homme souriait, l'alchimiste se délectait de l'inquiétude du paladin envers son allié. Il se dirigea vers son appât. Une fiole en main, il se mit à décrire les effets des objets qu'il avait en sa possession.

 **« Cette gemme avait été créée après la guerre des humains face aux dieux et diables. Quand ces derniers avaient voulu investir le monde des premiers, en recherche de pouvoir et de reconnaissance. À ce moment, les êtres humains ont laissé les portes ouvertes aux dieux et aux diables pour pénétrer leur monde. Ils se sont mélangé à eux et découvert les sentiments : La haine, la colère et l'amour. Hélas, leur pouvoir était trop grand pour vivre auprès de nous, pauvre mortel.**

 **Conscient de leurs puissances, trois grands esprits se sont rencontrés pour fermer définitivement ces portes. Un demi-dieu, un demi-élémentaire et un demi-diable. Nés de la fusion entre les mortels et les créatures des autres univers.**

 **Ils avaient conscience de leurs pouvoirs et du danger que cela puisse engendrer. Ainsi, en sacrifiant leur vie, ils ont créé cette puissante gemme, grâces aux mains du demi-dieu. Emprisonnant l'esprit du demi-diable forçant la fermeture de la porte des enfers. Enfin, le demi-élémentaire sacrifia sa vie et son âme en confectionnant cette chaîne de glace, le cadenas qui scelle les pouvoirs de la porte des enfers, et une clé.**

 **Ces trois artefacts ont été transmis aux familles des défunts qui ont assisté à ce sacrifice mémorable.**

 **Ils avaient également hérité du savoir pour fermer la porte des dieux et le pouvoir des demi-élémentaires.**

 **Malheureusement, le mal était déjà là. Parmi nous. Les dieux et les diables avaient déjà envahi notre monde.**

 **Face à la puissance de la gemme de pouvoir, l'église de la lumière a décidé de la conserver pendant des années. Elle l'avait scellé dans un sceau magique au sein d'un autel.**

 **Une troupe de nomades demi-élémentaires prirent soin de la clé qui enfermait le cadenas. Pendant que l'âme du demi-diable se consuma jusqu'à épuisement.**

 **Hélas pour eux. La science est devenue plus puissante que toute leur pacotille de sorts. Magister, demi-élémentaire, demi-dieux, demi-diable… aucun n'a résisté au pouvoir de l'alchimie.»**

B.O.B ne comprenait toujours pas la raison de son enfermement. Avec une voix brisée. À la fois humaine et démoniaque, il prononça difficilement ces mots :

 **« Si la gemme sert à sceller les portes des enfers, prendre l'âme de mon père ne l'ouvrira pas ! »**

 **« C'est là où vous vous trompez mon cher.**

 **L'histoire ne raconte qu'une partie des faits. Ils ont effacé soigneusement le véritable plan imaginé par ces trois esprits.**

 **Leur but n'était pas de fermer définitivement ces portes. Ils avaient prévu de rétablir l'équilibre des forces. Ils désiraient ramener chacune des créatures dans son monde d'origine.**

 **L'âme du demi-diable était là pour alimenter juste la fermeture de ces portes. Avant de mourir, cet être devait transmettre aux héros la manière de rameuter les créatures vers leur porte. Puis de pratiquer le sort d'ouverture de la porte des enfers pour les renvoyer d'où il venait.**

 **Malheureusement, les diables et les dieux les ont persuadés de ne pas tenter de pratiquer ce sort. De ne pas ouvrir la porte des enfers sous peine de déclencher des cataclysmes.**

 **La réalité est tout autre mon cher demi-diable. Différente des manuscrits que vous avez lus. La gemme peut servir à fermer et à ouvrir la porte des enfers. C'est pour cela il faut l'alimenter. J'ai besoin de l'âme de votre père. Ainsi, je pourrais ouvrir et fermer la porte des enfers. Contrairement à l'âme d'un demi-diable. »**

(  watch?v=hFydiOE32bU Musique à écouter)

Malgré sa condition, B.O.B riait, en essayant de se relever. Ses ailes continuaient de pousser dans son dos lui provoquant un rictus de douleur. Le demi-diable cracha du sang sur le cercle magique.

 **"Pourquoi ? Vous avez besoin d'une âme de diable. Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris la mienne ? Pourquoi vouloir aller en enfer, vaincre les ''monstres'' comme vous le dites ? À peine vous mettrez un pied à l'intérieur de cet univers et vous serez assailli et meurtri !"**

La voix du demi-diable était devenue plus bestiale tandis qu'il prononçait ses mots. Comme si sa partie humaine parlait avec le corps de sa partie bestiale. Comme si pour la première fois de sa vie, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

 **"Tu me prends pour un fou ? Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai de quoi éradiquer ces êtres infâmes. Avec l'aide de cette bombe que j'ai conçu moi-même."** souriait l'alchimiste. Il montra une bombe de la taille d'une tête humaine faite d'une sorte de verre. Elle semblait contenir un liquide lumineux à l'intérieur. Ou plutôt c'était une sorte de boule de lumière qui vivait dans un liquide incolore.

 **"Ceci est l'âme d'un dieu de la lumière. Vierge de tous sentiments. Tué à la naissance et dont j'ai extrait toute la puissance magique. La pratique a été très difficile. Mais j'ai réussi à concevoir cette bombe, qui une fois en enfer explosera. Toute la magie contenue annihilera les diables et démons qui peuple cet univers. À ce moment précis, je fermerais les portes de l'enfer définitivement, avant de me rendre vers celles de dieux."**

B.O.B ouvrit de grands yeux jaunes, surprit de voir cette bombe où vivait l'âme d'une personne qui comme lui n'avait rien demandé. Les chaînes vampirisèrent à nouveau son énergie le faisant tomber au sol. Le mage ne comprenait toujours pas la raison de l'éradication de son espèce. Certes, il comprenait que les humains voulaient reprendre le dessus. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi lui ? Certes, il était un demi-diable, ce qui était rare. Mais il devait en exister d'autres. Il se rappelait des notes de son père lui racontant les mésaventures des autres demi-diables.

 **"Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'avoir attaché et maltraité et me garder en vie. Je comprends que vous voulez attraper l'âme de mon père. Mais d'autres démons seraient plus faciles à attirer !"**

L'alchimiste se planta devant le pyromage silencieux avant de prendre un livre et de feuilleter les pages. Comme s'il ignorait la question de son appât.

 **"J'ai le droit à des réponses ! Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de vous mettre au-dessus des lois ! Des règles ! De tous ses pouvoirs !"**

 **"Le demi-dieu est un fils de la déesse de la lumière avec un simple paysan. De ce dernier est né une église. Le nom qui en est ressorti des écrits est : Silverberg."**

Les yeux de Théo essayèrent de s'écarquiller, comme ceux du mage. Il y avait donc un lien entre Théo et cette histoire.

 **"Celui du demi-élémentaire est la lignée des Forcalimo. Un nom qui vous est parfaitement inconnu. Mais cette lignée a vécu de terrible tragédie. Et étrangement, une survivante existe encore aujourd'hui."**

Face à cette révélation, B.O.B semblait respirer en apprenant que Shinddha n'était pas cité dans cette histoire.

 **"Enfin, le demi-diable était le fils d'un démon puissant, dévastateur. ce démon aurait su conquérir les coeurs des gentes dames et influencer les choix des êtres humains. On raconte même que ce fut lui qui guida les héros vers la mauvaise voie et les empêcha de réaliser le rêve de son fils. Ce démon, prince des enfers et de la tromperie se nommait Enoch."**

Le pyromage n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Autrefois, un de ses demi-frères a essayé tout comme lui de se lier avec les humains. De les aider. Il en avait payé le prix. Et Enoch, leur père a fait en sorte que ce sacrifice soit vain. La nausée commençait à monter dans la gorge du Lennon qui se mélanger avec son sang. Hélas, le demi-diable n'eut pas le temps de sortir le tout. L'alchimiste avait de nouveau vidé une fiole sur le demi-diable qui se mit à hurler de plus belle.

 **"J'ai essayé de ne pas reproduire le même schéma que votre père. Quand j'ai vu que vous étiez accompagné d'un paladin de la lumière durant votre enfance et même maintenant, je me disais que peut-être vous seriez différent. J'ai tenté mes expériences sur d'autres enfants de démon pour appeler les diables. Mais aucun ne venait pour sa progéniture. Aucun diable ne semblait se soucier de ces enfants nés de l'union des humains et des diables. J'ai au moins évité des douleurs et des maltraitances. Ainsi que sauver l'âme des humains qu'ils auraient dévoré."**

B.O.B repensa à la lettre de son père. À tous les détails. Quelqu'un s'était soucié de tous ces demi-diables qui étaient mort. Il les avait répertoriés et avait repéré la cause. Le mage ne savait pas la raison qui avait poussé son père à éviter de se confronter à lui. Avait-il déjà la bombe qui l'aurait éliminé ? Cherchait-il simplement un moyen d'éviter que lui, B.O.B, ne soit impliqué dans cette histoire, comme l'a été son aîné.

 **"Malheureusement, mes expériences m'ont fait comprendre que je devais rechercher la même source qu'au départ. Un enfant d'Enoch.**

 **Je me suis souvenu de votre présence. Je n'ai jamais été loin de vous en réalité. Même si je n'avais pas en ma possession la clé, ni la gemme. Je les avais localisés, tout comme je vous avais localisé. Même après votre départ de l'académie des mages.**

 **Quand je vous ai trouvé aux côtés de ce maître nain, du demi-élémentaire et de ce paladin. J'ai cru revoir mes écrits devant moi. Je me suis fait discret. Car je venais tout juste de voler la gemme de pouvoir. Je n'avais pas encore la clé et je pensais que le pape de la lumière avait déjà envoyé ses paladins à ma poursuite. Je m'étais dit que ce dernier savait pour Théo. Il a sûrement enseigné à cet enfant de la lumière toute l'histoire.**

 **Je me suis immédiatement douté qu'il était avec vous pour une seule raison.**

 **Ouvrir un jour la porte des enfers. Vous utilisez au profit de l'église et que les dieux règnent en maîtres."**

De la sueur coulait sur le front de B.O.B, front qui se couvrait d'écailles. Il essayait de se convaincre que tout ce que racontait cet individu était faux. Que Théo et lui étaient amis. Que ce n'était qu'un pur hasard. Qu'aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait la vérité. Le demi-diable tourna du mieux qu'il put son visage vers celui de Théo, toujours aussi immobile, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole pour se défendre.

L'inquisiteur souhaitait hurler tout l'air qu'il avait dans ses poumons pour dire qu'il ne savait rien. Qu'il venait d'apprendre à l'instant également qu'il était un héritier lointain de cette histoire. Rien n'y faisait. Sa voix, son corps, tout restait figé. Offrant la possibilité à l'alchimiste de plonger le demi-diable dans le doute et l'inquiétude.

 **"Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout sera bientôt terminé. Je vais abréger tes souffrances une fois que j'aurais retrouvé ton père. Une fois que j'aurais son âme dans mes mains."** finissait l'alchimiste en versant une nouvelle fiole sur le dos du mage.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	7. Chapitre 5 : La gardienne et Adam

**_Bonsoir mes gens !_**

 ** _Ravi de vous retrouver avec ce nouveau chapitre de l'Appât._**

 ** _Je vous remercie beaucoup de vos commentaires qui me touchent et me motivent à écrire d'avantage._**

 ** _Un gros merci à Shueino qui a corrigé ce chapitre ! (Tu fais un travail du tonnerre !)_**

 ** _Merci à dry1410 (j'espère que ton Pacemaker va tenir jusqu'à la fin. ^^), à Mikeyran (merci pour les cookies. On partage ?) à fiction-mikana (EVOLI!) et à NigthmareDragon FB (faut que j'investisse dans les Pacemaker et les défibrillateurs de marque Théo de Silverberg) pour vos Reviews !_**

 ** _Merci à tout ceux qui Follow cette histoire dans l'ombre._**

 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il contient des petits OC's._**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5 : La gardienne et Adam._**

* * *

Face à face, sous les cris mélangés du mage et du diable, la jeune femme et la panthère observaient le demi-élémentaire, le nain et la louve face à eux.

Arrêtés dans leur course, Grunlek et Shinddha ne savaient pas à quoi s'en tenir face à ces nouvelles figures. Étaient-elles des ennemis ou des gens lambda qui venaient d'être avertis par les hurlements.

Une seule chose était sûre, Eden semblait être sur la défensive face à la panthère qui se dressait devant eux.

« Adam ! Calme-toi ! S'il vous plaît maître nain, apaisez votre louve, je vous en prie. »

La jeune demoiselle s'était précipitée sur son animal gigantesque pour essayer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de le tranquilliser au moyen de caresses et de doux mots. Grunlek hésitait encore. Certes ils venaient de croiser la route de ces inconnus. Mais si Eden était sur la défensive, cela pouvait dire qu'il s'agissait d'ennemis.

Shinddha était prêt à continuer à avancer sans se soucier de la jeune fille et la créature, si son attention ne s'était pas retourné sur un petit élément. Un petit être humanoïde de glace, possédant un long manteau et une écharpe était visible depuis la capuche de la demoiselle. Ce dernier sorti de sa cachette en fixant le demi-élémentaire droit dans les yeux.

« Pilou ! »

s'écria la petite créature en pointant du doigt Shin.

Le rôdeur sursauta et vit son invocation sortir de sa main. Rapidement Icy se dirigea vers l'autre créature glacée et tous deux commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, dans leur langage mignon et incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels.

« Vous…Vous êtes également… »

Souffla la jeune femme en regardant Shin.

« Oui. Un demi-élémentaire de glace. »

Adam, la panthère calma sa rage face aux deux invocations qui continuaient à papoter comme si de rien n'était. Ces dernières avaient, semblait-il, briser la glace entre les différents protagonistes. Mais le calme était de courte durée quand un nouveau hurlement se fit entendre.

« Désolés, mais nous devons aller aider des amis au plus vite. »

intervint Grunlek en attirant l'attention de sa louve vers les cris. « Je… Je m'appelle Kavitchie Forcalimo. »

s'exclama la fille en courant dans la même direction que les aventuriers.

« Je crois que nous allons dans la même direction que vous. Je suis une demi-élémentaire, magicienne. »« Je suis Shinddha Kory. Et voici Grunlek. »

se présenta le demi-élémentaire, ayant plus sympathisé avec l'aide des invocations.

« Pourquoi partiez-vous dans cette direction ? Un de vos amis a été également enlevé ? »

Kavitchie hocha de la tête négativement, suivi par Adam et sa petite invocation de glace nommée amicalement Flocon.

« Non. Je suis à la poursuite de l'assassin du groupe de nomades qui m'a recueillie. Il ne m'avait pas trouvé car j'étais partie avec Adam pour m'aider dans une quête. Quand je suis revenue. Il s'est attaqué à moi. Pour voler, mon unique trésor de ma mère décédée. »

Le sang de Shinddha ne fit qu'un tour en entendant cette triste histoire. Cela lui rappelait la sienne. Quand ses proches ont péri alors qu'il était parti en voyage. Qu'il avait péri également et ressuscité par le biais d'un élémentaire. Puis, son arrivée chez la douce Dania, avant son départ pour rencontrer d'autres groupes de nomades qui l'avaient aidé à épouser sa nature élémentaire. Il en avait été fortement proche. Cependant sa nature solitaire l'avait poussé à quitter cette tribu pour rechercher l'assassin de sa famille.

« Vous connaissez cette personne ? »

demanda Grunlek.

« Non. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Heureusement qu'Adam et Flocon étaient là pour me secourir. Sinon, j'aurai moi-même péri. Cette personne m'a volé une clé de glace. Ma mère me l'avait confié avant sa mort, juste après ma renaissance en me demandant de la conserver et de la léguer à mes enfants. Et surtout de ne jamais la donner, au risque de provoquer un cataclysme. »

Le visage de Grunlek se figea en entendant le mot cataclysme. Il se demandait ce qu'une clé pouvait provoquer comme terrible événement. Surtout une clé de glace.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ouvre cette porte et je ne souhaite pas le savoir. Mais… C'est mon souvenir de ma mère. Et je veux le récupérer. Je veut également punir l'assassin de ma famille de nomades. »

pleura la demoiselle en continuant son chemin avec ses nouveaux alliés.

Ils couraient depuis plusieurs minutes sous les cris incessants d'une créature dont ils ne savaient rien, avant d'arriver devant l'entrée de cette caverne. Le cheval de Théo : Lumière était présente, montrant que le paladin était entré sans les attendre.

Un peu plus profond dans la caverne, Théo observait B.O.B qui continuait de souffrir le martyre, sous le regard satisfait de l'alchimiste qui se délectait des douleurs du demi-diable. Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre, quelqu'un qui descendait pour venir en leur direction. En même temps que les hurlements de souffrance retentissaient. Doucement la voix profonde et envoûtante du diable se fit entendre.

"Je suis Enoch. Je crois que vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient." "Oh ? Le diable qui vient en personne. Ou plutôt le prince des enfers."

s'intéressa l'alchimiste en levant les bras. Il tenait toujours dans une de ses mains une fiole afin de faire souffrir dès que possible l'enfant de ce dernier. "Laisse mon enfant tranquille, où tu goûteras aux délices des flammes."

L'homme leva un sourcil étonné. Il semblait ne pas être terrifié, juste un peu déçu du comportement de ce diable. Il aurait espéré plus de véhémence de sa part. Le diable s'approchait doucement de son fils. Il restait éloigné tout de même du cercle magique. Enoch observait également d'un oeil discret l'état du paladin. Ce dernier était toujours allongé, prés des escaliers. Le paladin restait muet, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. L'humain porteur de lumière n'était qu'un misérable vermisseau face à un simple mortel. Cela aurait pu faire rire le diable, si son fils n'était pas pris au piège.

"Vous pouvez essayer, maître Enoch. Je dois seulement vous préciser une chose. Le cercle dans lequel se tient votre fils aspirera votre sort. Puis, je jetterai le contenu de ma fiole avant que cela m'atteigne. Conséquence ? Votre fils paiera pour vous."

Le père démoniaque cessa de bouger. Il arrêta immédiatement le sort qu'il préparait. Les flammes qui grésillaient au bout de ses doigts. Tout cessa sous le regard inquiet de B.O.B. "Laissez-le ! Ce n'est pas lui que vous désirez mais moi ! Dites-moi ce que vous désirez ?"  
"Pa… Papa… Non ! Ne fais pas ça !"

Supplia le fils. L'enfant du diable continuait de cracher du sang et de voir son corps se métamorphoser. "Votre âme."

réclama l'alchimiste.

"Vous savez sûrement à quoi sert cette gemme. Alors, si vous ne voulez pas que j'aspire l'âme de votre autre fils. Obéissez-moi ! Pénétrez le cercle et laissez vous faire."

Enoch avança d'un pas en direction de son fils, avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Il fusillait du regard l'alchimiste avant de faire une nouvelle revendication.

"Délivrez mon fils ! Et laissez-le partir avec ce paladin. Vous n'avez plus besoin d'eux maintenant que je suis là !"

B.O.B tenta de se relever une nouvelle fois. Il tourna sa tête en direction de son père en hurlant du plus fort qu'il le pouvait.

"Ne... Reste pas là ! C'est un piège !"

L'alchimiste poussa un énième soupir avant de hausser légèrement les épaules.

"Je suis las d'attendre."

Aussitôt un cercle magique apparut sous les pieds du diable. Des chaînes, semblables à celles de son fils, venaient entraver les chevilles, poignets et le cou du diable. Ces dernières avalèrent le pouvoir du grand prince des enfers qui se mis à genoux. Certes, il lui restait du pouvoir et il tenta de l'utiliser pour se débarrasser de ses chaînes. Tandis qu'il essayait de se sauver en usant de ses flammes, il vit son sort partir en direction du cercle de son fils. Lui occasionnant des brûlures au niveau de ses ailes naissantes dans son dos fragile. Un cri de douleur éclata les tympans de Théo tout comme ceux du diable. Une souffrance infernale qui obligea B.O.B à s'évanouir dans le cercle magique rempli de son propre sang. Sous les cris et les pleurs de son père, suppliant d'arrêter de le faire souffrir.

 _A suivre..._


	8. Chapitre 6 : Pères et Fils

**_Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous._**

 ** _Je publie avec un peu de retard la suite de notre histoire : J'étais parti voir les animaux. Niiuuu !_**

 ** _Hum hum... Reprenons nous._**

 ** _Merci à Shueino pour la correction._**

 ** _Merci pour les reviews de :_**

 ** _Fiction-mikana (oui, je veux voir les démons pleurés ! Puisqu'ils ont découvert les sentiments ils vont souffrir. ^^), Mikeyran (Merci pour le rab de cookie ! C'est parti pour la distribution !), Ama3lle (Le suspens est votre envie d'avoir la suite du chapitre. C'est un des ingrédient qui me nourri huhu.), Cathe The Cat (Bienvenu au Québec !), NightmareDragon FB (Je suis sadique et je le fait bien.)_**

 ** _Allez, je vous met la suite._**

 ** _Bacciolino et fournée de cookie !_**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6 : Pères et Fils.**_

Enoch et Théo observaient avec beaucoup d'inquiétude le piteux état dans lequel se trouvait B.O.B. L'odeur des écailles carbonisées titillait leurs narines, provoquant des hauts le cœur au père démoniaque. Affaibli aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement, le prince des enfers jeta un regard noir envers son geôlier.

 **« Ordure. Je vous ferai payer une centaine de fois le prix de la souffrance de mon fils. »** Jura le démon.

 **« Oh ? Vous qui avez abandonné un autre de vos enfants ? Vous pensez pouvoir me faire la morale, mais vous êtes mal placé. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'arrêter dans cette affaire ? »** Souriait L'alchimiste. **« Ce paladin à terre ? Il ne sera que l'ombre de lui-même une fois que je me serais occupé de lui. Votre fils est souffrant, il ne pourra pas vous aider. Et je ne vois pas qui viendra aider un diable tel que vous. »**

Le quarantenaire tourna le dos au diable pour retourner vers la gemme qui était sur la table. Il attrapa une clé de glace qu'il glissa dans sa poche, avant de prononcer quelques paroles dans une langue ancienne, oubliée de tous. Enoch lui comprenait. Il savait que les paroles qui étaient prononcées serviront à enfermer son âme dans la gemme. Les psaumes commencèrent. Le cercle du diable s'illumina d'une lueur rougeoyante, ses chaînes transmettaient des éclairs qui le firent souffrir. Son âme était en train de se faire aspirer dans la gemme actuellement vide.

Théo constata qu'une sorte de flux traversait les attaches pour se diriger vers la gemme. Peu à peu cette dernière se remplissait, formant une couleur rougeoyante, comme un verre que l'on remplissait avec du vin.

Les hurlements du père firent ouvrir légèrement les yeux du fils. Trop affaiblit pour prononcer la moindre parole ou faire le moindre geste, il assistait impuissant à l'enfermement de l'âme de son paternel. Ses yeux jaunes se gorgèrent de larmes, une douleur transperça son crâne en observant ce spectacle. Certes, il n'était pas toujours en bon terme avec son père, cependant, il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire du mal. Il voulait juste que ce dernier lui laisse la possibilité de vivre sa vie d'être humain, le plus longtemps possible. Avant de le rejoindre, il connaissait déjà la finalité de sa vie. Vivre et servir aux côtés de son père.

Entre les cris de douleur, les sourires et la satisfaction de l'alchimiste, Enoch hurla :

 **« MAINTENANT ! »**

À la grande surprise de l'alchimiste, une puissante onde de lumière se produisit. Aveuglant le geôlier qui s'arrêta de lire la suite de son sort. La gemme était à moitié remplie de l'âme du diable qui s'était affalé sur le sol. B.O.B eut le temps de cligner des yeux pour ne pas subir les effets, tandis que Théo en subit les conséquences, en étant lui aussi aveuglé.

Cependant, le jeune inquisiteur entendit une voix familière qui s'était approché de lui. Il sentit des mains chaudes sur son corps.

 **« Théo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »**

Le paladin reconnut la voix de son père adoptif. Il aurait aimé lui répondre : _**« ce n'est pas le moment ! Occupes-toi de l'alchimiste ! »**_ Sa voix restée toujours prisonnière de l'effet de la potion.

Ce fut Enoch qui rappela la mission première au magister.

 **« La gemme ! Brisez-la, ou détruisez les cercles. Dépêchez-vous ! »**

Rapidement, Viktor reprit ses esprits. Il posa délicatement le corps inerte de Théo sur le sol, bien que l'inquiétude continue à nourrir les doutes. L'homme âgé chargea en direction de l'alchimiste, avec sa masse lourde prêt à détruire là-dite gemme.

Les corps étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Viktor était à quelques centimètres de la gemme remplie avec la moitié de l'âme du diable, quand il entendit un bruit familier. Un petit bruit cristallin qui venait de voler à côté de son oreille. Son sens de l'observation eut le temps d'assimiler que l'alchimiste venait d'envoyer une gemme jaune, celle-ci de pouvoir, à l'aveugle. Peut-être dans l'espoir de l'atteindre et ainsi de provoquer des dégâts. Cependant la cible ne fut pas touchée, et la gemme jaune continua sa course en direction du pauvre paladin inerte.

Les sens du magister se mirent en alerte. Il cessa de suite son action pour faire demi-tour. Un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre. La gemme jaune avait terminé sa course sur l'un des murs de la caverne, qui commença à s'effondrer. Des pierres tombèrent en direction du paladin. Théo était toujours aveuglé par le sort de Viktor. Les effets commençaient à s'estomper. L'inquisiteur sentait un liquide chaud sur le visage. Tout doucement, Théo vit Viktor juste au-dessus de lui. Il couvrait de tout son corps celui de son fils adoptif, il avait le dos ensanglanté. Le regard du magister glissa dans celui de son fils adoptif. Théo pouvait y lire de la douleur, également de la satisfaction d'avoir réussi à le sauver.

L'inquisiteur sentit les effets du poison s'estomper. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et faiblement, Théo murmura :

 **"Pourquoi ?"**

 **"Parce que… Je lui ai promis… De te protéger."** commença le magister avant de s'effondrer aux côtés du paladin. **"Je te protégerai comme mon propre fils."**

Les larmes commençaient à brumer les yeux de Théo qui sentait une vive douleur face à ces mots. Des paroles pleines de délicatesse à son attention.

 **"Pitoyable."** prononça l'alchimiste en retrouvant la vue. Il ramassa le livre qu'il avait fait tomber. **"Vous pensiez m'avoir de cette manière ? Je suis désolé que cela n'ait pas fonctionné maître Enoch. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé."**

Sans aucune hésitation, le geôlier reprit les premières pages de son incantation. Alors qu'il allait commencer à réciter une nouvelle fois le début du sort, il ne vit pas le fils d'Enoch qui venait de se relever. Ce dernier avant la première inspiration de l'alchimiste puisa dans ses faibles forces, dans la colère et la haine pour sortir de son cercle et entrer dans celui de son père. Les deux étant adjacents, B.O.B réussi enfin à briser les chaînes qui l'entravait. Son regard était rougeoyant et fixait avec une fureur immense l'alchimiste.

Bien qu'un peu déstabilisé, l'homme continua de prononcer les paroles de son ouvrage, invoquant de nouvelles chaînes qui s'installèrent sur le corps du demi-diable.

 **"B.O.B !"** Hurlait Enoch.

L'apparence diabolique de B.O.B se faisait aspirer par le sort de l'alchimiste. Le flux s'échappait du corps du pyromage, qui sentait sa vie s'effacer petit à petit. Son souffle était en train de s'estomper à cause des cris de douleur qu'il poussait. Les cornes, les griffes, les crocs, les ailes et les écailles disparurent sous la douleur. Son apparence d'humain frêle et fragile reprit le dessus alors que la gemme continuait de se remplir sous le désespoir de son père démoniaque. Sous le regard inquiet du jeune paladin qui commençait à se mouvoir difficilement. Sous les plaintes discrètes du magister, qui était incapable de pouvoir les aider.

 **"Il n'est pas votre cible ! ARRÊTEZ JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE !"** s'exclama le diable.

Les supplications n'y faisaient rien. L'envie de détruire tout et d'avoir cette gemme avec l'âme d'un démon était plus forte que les désirs hurlés du démon. Les psaumes continuèrent sous les pleurs du prince des enfers.

Alors que la gemme était pratiquement remplie, absorbant une partie de l'âme du mage, un bruit de grognement se fit entendre. Et soudain deux créatures s'élancèrent à l'assaut de l'homme. Ce dernier arrêta ses paroles en usant de ses gemmes pour se défendre. Avant d'apercevoir devant lui, une immense panthère et une louve.

En relevant les yeux, l'alchimiste remarqua la présence de nouveaux invités. Un nain et deux demi-élémentaires accompagnés de deux créatures, tous prêt à se défendre.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_


	9. Chapitre 7 : Première Bataille

_**Bonjour Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Voici la suite de notre histoire concernant l'appât.**_

 _ **Merci à Shueino pour la correction de cette dernière, qui en est presque à la fin. (Non ne pleurez pas s'il vous plaît. ^^)**_

 ** _Je vous n'en dit pas plus. Continuons sur les remerciements pour vos reviews : A Dry1410 (Oui, Shin et Grun apparaissent dans ce chapitre. ^^), à Dabidouw (qui aime bien, châtie bien. huhu), Mikeyran (j'adore l'idée de Papa Gâteau pour Enoch et un autre côté de papa protecteur pour Viktor.), NightmareDragon FB (Yes ! J'ai gagné un niveau en Sadisme. Niark Niark Niark.) et à Fiction-Mikana (De l'action, tu vas en avoir avec ce chapitre. ^^)_**

 ** _Et merci à vous qui suivez cette histoire dans l'ombre._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review._**

 ** _Bacciolino et cookie pour tous !_**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7 : Première bataille.**_

L'alchimiste pestait en voyant devant lui un groupe d'aventuriers peu ordinaire. Il reconnaissait parmi cette petite troupe deux d'entre eux. La gigantesque panthère noire sous le nom d'Adam et la magicienne demi-élémentaire de glace prénommée Kavitchie.

Grunlek et Shinddha restaient alerte et à la fois circonspect de ce qui se jouait devant eux. Ils voyaient Théo au pied des marches avec un autre paladin qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, plus âgé et blessé dans le dos. Au milieu de la caverne, dans un cercle magique, B.O.B était enchaîné dans les bras de son paternel démoniaque, également ferré. Le successeur était visiblement mal en point. Du sang perlait de la bouche du Mage qui avait du mal à conserver les yeux ouverts. Pour fixer son géniteur qui, lui non plus, n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. En plus de la fatigue dû à la souffrance physique, des perles d'eau salée frôler ses joues pour tomber sur la peau de son petit.

 **«Vous… Vous avez assassiné ma famille adoptive. Et volé mon plus précieux trésor. Rendez-moi ma clé ! »** hurla la jeune magicienne tandis qu'Adam grognait.

Tous les deux n'étaient concentrés que sur un seul objectif : Récupérer la clé volée.

 **« Que vois-je. L'héritière des Forcalimo. Je ne pensais pas que vous arriveriez à venir jusqu'à moi. Accompagnée. Mais il est trop tard. »** Souffla le quarantenaire.

Eden grogna également aux côtés d'Adam. La louve sentait un danger important dans les mains de cet homme. Grunlek fut attentif à l'appel de sa compagne et vit le geôlier sortir de ses poches des sortes de tubes à essai. Ce dernier lança les flacons en direction des démons. de Théo, du magister, ainsi que de Kavitchie.

À l'aide de l'observation d'Icy, Shinddha sorti son arc. De sa main il usa de la magie de son élément, l'eau, pour laisser courir sur ses doigts le liquide afin de former une flèche. Puis il la cristallisa, en moins d'une seconde. Il visa la fiole qui était en l'air. Son œil de lynx estima le trajet avant d'envoyer le projectile et de le détruire. Le liquide à l'intérieur se rependit sur le sol, révélant les effets de ce dernier. Les roches fondaient et s'effaçaient en à peine une minute. Si ce liquide était tombé sur Théo et le magister, il était sûr que leur vie se serait terminée ici.

Grunlek se jeta à corps perdu en direction de B.O.B et de son père. Il utilisa le pouvoir de ses gemmes pour transformer son bras mécanique en un immense bouclier. Les rouages et la puissance de ces minéraux firent grincer son bras. Le nain éprouva une légère douleur quand il sentit le poids de ce bouclier s'imposer à lui. Car la défense du Nain était bien plus grande que lui-même. Plus épaisse également, en utilisant des morceaux de rochers pour améliorer sa défense. Il devenait le golem. Il était la protection pour son ami demi-diable et son géniteur. La fiole s'éclata contre cette paroi de métal et de roche avec une explosion intense. Grunlek sentit la force de la déflagration l'emporter en arrière, percutant au passage Enoch. Le père démoniaque lâcha, par surprise, son fils adoré qui se retrouva seul, dans le cercle magique. Les fers du diable tout comme de son descendant étaient presque tous brisé. Seul une chaîne dissidente avait résisté au choc et gardait fermement l'un des poignets de B.O.B.

Adam vit la fiole partir en direction de Kavitchie. Rapidement l'animal se précipita en direction de la jeune mage. Tout en courant, l'animal se métamorphosa. Les pattes arrière se changèrent en de longues et musculeuses jambes au teint hâlé. La créature se mit sur celles-ci tandis que sa queue disparaissait. Les pattes avant se changèrent en bras puissant et robustes. La face animale fondait pour laisser transparaître une face humaine. Les poils disparurent pour laisser à l'homme son teint hâlé. L'armure qui était sur la bête se bougea de manière magique pour se coller sur le torse et les autres parties du corps. Les armes furent postées en direction des cuisses de l'homme colossal qui courait toujours en direction de Kavitchie.

La jeune demoiselle ne s'était pas inquiété de la fiole, mais plutôt de la situation du mage. Ce dernier était seul face à l'alchimiste. L'homme avait un sourire témoignant de sa grande cruauté envers les démons.

Adam essaya d'attraper son allié par les vêtements. Mais la seule chose qu'il put attraper fut la petite invocation : Flocon.

 **"Ah ! Mais c'est pas toi que je voulais."** râla le changelin en faisant demi-tour.

Kavitchie avait déjà rejoint le pyromage, qui était à bout de forces. Elle vit le cercle magique s'activer. La chaîne se relever et envoyer B.O.B en direction d'un précipice et par la même occasion, entraînant la descendante des Forcalimo avec lui.

 **"B.O.B !"** hurla Théo et Enoch en cœur.

 **"KAVI !"** s'énerva Adam. Il se mit à courir tel un fou vers la chaîne qui n'avait désormais plus d'attaches.

Mu de la même volonté, Eden plongea, sa mâchoire sur le bout de la chaîne pour l'attraper en plein vol. Elle oubliait l'alchimiste. Sa priorité numéro 1 était désormais la protection des mages. L'animal réussit à tenir la chaîne. Bien que le poids des deux individus était moins imposant que les autres membres du groupe, Eden se sentie tirée vers le précipice également.

Voyant cela, Grunlek se releva et courut en direction de sa louve pour la soutenir. L'animal était au plus proche du vide. La fin semblait être inévitable.

Soudain, un air frais se fit sentir. Shinddha avait tourné son regard vers Flocon qui était resté paralysé sur place. Tout doucement sa forme changea. Une sorte de tornade de glace l'entoura. D'abord petite, à sa taille. Puis peu à peu, elle s'agrandit, jusqu'à arriver à taille humaine. Le rôdeur se demandait quel maléfice allait arriver sur leur figure.

Puis, la tornade cessa. Restant figée pendant quelques secondes, la louve sentie que le poids de la chaîne avait changée. Elle était désormais assez légère pour qu'elle puisse remonter les personnes à l'intérieur. La glace se fissura. La tornade s'effondra telle une coquille d'oeuf délivrant son poussin. Mais à l'intérieur, ce n'était pas l'animal jaune et doux. C'était Kavitchie tenant dans ses bras un B.O.B complètement épuisé.

 **"Adam ! Je suis là. "** souffla la magicienne, alors qu'Eden vit de la chaîne remontait le petit Flocon.

 **"Qu'est-ce que..."** commença Shinddha avant de voir Enoch et Adam se précipiter sur les deux mages.

 **"Tu m'as fait tellement peur. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de sauter comme ça ?"** demandait le changelin.

 **"Cryotéléportation."** répondit Kavitchie avant d'entendre la voix de Théo.

 **"Il s'est enfui."**

En effet, l'alchimiste avait profité de la situation pour partir. Laissant dans cette caverne sur le point de s'effondrer le groupe d'aventuriers. Rapidement, les blessés furent transportés vers l'extérieur avant que toute la caverne ne s'effondre sur elle-même.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_


	10. Epilogue

_**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Nous voici à la fin de cette fanfiction. Et oui, le temps est passé bien vite. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas d'autre projets sont en cours.**_

 _ **Je vais rapidement faire les remerciements et nous nous retrouvons à la fin de cette histoire pour quelques infos supplémentaires.**_

 _ **Merci d'abord à Shueino qui a corrigé ce texte. ^^**_

 _ **Merci à NigthmareDragon FB (j'espère que la fin te plaira tout autant.) et à Cathe The Cat (on va ajouter un peu de guimauve pour ton coeur.)**_

 ** _Et merci à vous tous qui lisez cette histoire._**

 ** _tout de suite._**

* * *

 _ **Épilogue : Avoir un fils.**_

* * *

L'ensemble du groupe venait de sortir de cette caverne. Il faisait nuit et tous avaient encore du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Viktor était sur le sol, manipulant ses pouvoirs magiques pour les convertir en substance vitale afin de se soigner. Adam conservait dans ses bras la jeune magicienne et demi-élémentaire Kavitchie, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet précieux et fragile. La jeune demoiselle semblait être épuisée mentalement, sûrement par l'ensemble des événements qui étaient arrivés durant les derniers jours qu'elle a vécus. La rencontre avec Adam, changelin de nature, l'assassinat de sa tribu adoptive, le vol de la clé, dernier souvenir qu'elle conservait de sa mère, puis le sauvetage du mage, où elle a risqué sa vie pour celle d'un autre, d'un démon qui plus est. Mais sa nature l'importait peu, elle ne voulait pas voir quelqu'un d'autre mourir. Elle savait que son pouvoir de demi-élémentaire, combiné avec ses connaissances magiques lui permettait de ne faire qu'un avec son invocation. La Cryotéléportation avait pu les sauver tous les deux. Flocon, son invocation restait proche d'Adam et de sa maîtresse, inquiet pour les deux êtres.

Shinddha et Grunlek essayaient de reprendre leur souffle correctement. La tâche avait été ardue, bien qu'ils soient éreintés, ils étaient heureux de constater qu'ils avaient pu sauver B.O.B et Théo. Du moins, de la caverne dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés.

Enoch tenait fermement son fils dans ses bras, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Des traces de coups et blessures marquaient son frêle corps, en plus des tortures qu'il avait subies pour indiquer la route à suivre pour son père. Il avait perdu une partie de son âme. L'autre partie restante, pour remplir la gemme fut la moitié de l'âme de ce père démoniaque.

Cependant Enoch avait moins subi cette pression, du moins, pas physiquement, psychologiquement, c'était autre chose. Certes son fils était toujours en vie dans ses bras, mais avait le souffle faible. Le corps se refroidissait. Les yeux clos. Le visage plus pâle que la mort elle-même. Le prince des enfers n'était pas un être dénué de sentiments comme le prétendaient certaines églises. Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues étaient la preuve qu'avant d'être un démon, il était un père de famille.

 **« S'il te plaît Balthazar... Ouvre les yeux. »** supplia le diable tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

À pas feutrés, Théo s'était approché du diable et de son fils. Il n'appréciait pas grandement Enoch, et s'il le pouvait, il lui aurait déjà planté son épée dans le cœur. Cependant, le paladin avait compris que quelque chose de plus important se jouait au-delà de ces contrées. Quelque chose qui pourrait dérégler tout leur monde et il savait qu'il aurait besoin de l'aide du diable pour sauver cet univers.

Sans attendre, l'inquisiteur plaça ses deux mains sur le torse de son ami. Une lumière douce et chaude emplit le corps de son ami qui entrouvrit les yeux. Les blessures se refermèrent par l'éclat de Théo. Les douleurs s'apaisaient. Certes, il ne pouvait pas lui rendre la moitié de son âme, mais au moins le garder en vie.

 **« Th…Théo ? Papa ? »** souffla le demi-diable.

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas. On est là. »** rassura Enoch en le gardant dans ses bras.

Une fois remis de ses blessures, Viktor se dirigea vers son fils adoptif. Ce dernier le présenta au reste de la troupe avant de décréter :

 **« Il faut que nous bougions au plus vite d'ici. Votre "ami" doit recevoir des soins. Nous devons nous reposer et nous préparer à retrouver cet alchimiste dès demain, à l'aube. »**

 **« Pourquoi tant de précipitation ? »** demanda Grunlek.

 **« Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec… La porte des enfers ? »** questionna Théo qui avait entendu en partie la conversation entre l'alchimiste et B.O.B.

Le père adoptif de l'inquisiteur baissa les yeux, l'air un peu coupable. Coupable sans doute d'avoir échoué une nouvelle fois à sa mission. Le magister ne savait pas comment annoncer cela à des jeunes aventuriers. Que le monde était désormais entre leurs mains. La voix ébranlée d'Enoch brisa le silence.

 **« Une gemme a été créé par un demi-dieu de la lumière. Pour fermer les portes des enfers, un demi-diable a sacrifié son âme. Et un demi-élémentaire a conçu depuis son énergie vitale une chaîne, un cadenas et une clé de glace pour sceller à tout jamais les dangers que l'enfer contient. Ils s'appelaient Silverberg. Forcalimo. Et il y avait également mon propre fils. »**

À ces derniers mots, Enoch serra plus fortement B.O.B. Il n'avait pas pu sauver un de ses fils dans le passé. Il allait peut-être en perdre un autre dans le présent. Une souffrance qu'il avait essayé de s'éviter. Et pourtant, l'autre l'avait retrouvé.

 **« Attendez ! ATTENDEZ ! »** s'écria Shin. **« Je n'y comprends rien à cette histoire. Peut-on reprendre depuis le début ? »**

 **« Nous vous expliquerons plus tard. Il faut nous reposer. »** renchérit le Magister, avec une voix froide. Implacable et directe.

 **« Bien sûr, j'espère que vous connaissez la région. Car là, on est en plein milieu d'une forêt et je ne suis pas sûr que des gens normaux accepteraient de laisser entrer la totalité de notre groupe. »** continua le demi-élémentaire en observant tous les membres.

 **« Je connais cette région. »** souffla Enoch en se relevant difficilement. B.O.B dans ses bras. Il tituba légèrement avant d'être aux côtés du rôdeur et de sa carte. **« Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra nous héberger sans aucun souci. »**

 **« Un démon je présume. »** murmura Viktor.

 **« Non, un couple d'humains. Ils nous accueilleront, vous pouvez en être certains. Mais il faudrait avancer, malgré la nuit. Nous avons de longues heures de route devant nous. »**

 **« Pourquoi êtes-vous si pressé ?! »** s'énerva Shinddha qui sentait qu'une information ne leur était pas donnée.

Viktor attendit que le diable s'éloignât un peu pour expliquer la raison de leur précipitation.

 **« L'âme contenue dans cette gemme ne peut résister qu'une semaine à l'intérieur. Une fois le délai passé, elle redeviendra une gemme comme toutes les autres. C'est plus qu'il n'en faut pour que cet individu puisse trouver la porte des enfers et l'ouvrir, puis une fois son acte achevé il refermera la porte. »**

 **« Il y a un mais dans cette histoire ? »** demanda Grunlek les bras croisés.

 **« Un corps humain ne peut survivre sans l'intégralité de son âme pendant trois jours. »** annonça Kavitchie en s'approchant du groupe.

Son visage fatigué observait les visages décomposés de Shinddha, Théo et Grunlek, en apprenant une telle nouvelle. Leur ami était aux portes de la mort. Son âme étant scindée en deux parties. L'une dans son corps. L'autre dans une gemme.

 **« B.O.B est un demi-démon. Peut-être cela a une influence sur le temps… »** questionna Théo.

La mage hocha négativement de la tête. L'air triste, elle avoua ce que ses recherches sur les âmes lui avaient donné :

 **« Mis à part les Dieux, les diables et les élémentaires purs. Chaque corps n'a que 3 jours pour supporter cette charge. Sans âme, le corps n'est qu'une coquille vide. Sans besoin, sans émotion. Puis la vie disparaît. »**

 **« Comment savez-vous tout cela ? Et son père, le sait-il ? »** interrogea Théo.

 **« Dans mes études de magies, pour utiliser l'intégralité du pouvoir de Flocon, je dois savoir où sont les limites de mes sorts. La Cryotéléportation a consommé de l'énergie, mais il faut que mon âme soit connectée à Flocon. Il est un lien avec moi. Nous ne pouvons pas être loin l'un de l'autre. Eh oui, le diable doit savoir que son fils est… »**

 **« Bon. Alors allons-y. » souffla le paladin en prenant sa monture. Avant de se rendre auprès d'Enoch pour lui dire : « mettez votre fils sur ma selle. Vous devez garder vos forces pour les jours à venir. Restez devant, nous vous suivons. »**

Sans opposer la moindre résistance Enoch obéit. L'ensemble de la troupe suivit le diable et le paladin, dans un village que seul le démon connaissait.

Un peu plus loin, dans la forêt profonde, notre alchimiste était aux anges. Certes le plan ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Mais il avait tous les éléments pour ouvrir la porte et détruire l'ensemble des démons. Cela allait être la fin de ses êtres immondes.

Sur son cheval, il galopait vers une direction définie. Des larmes coulaient aux coins de ses yeux se rappelant la raison pour laquelle il voulait détruire ces démons. Pour sa fille, Élise. Sa seule raison de vivre lui avait été volée par une histoire de Dieux et de Démons. Offerte en sacrifice pour satisfaire leur plaisir. Pour instaurer la paix. L'histoire ne se rappellerait pas de cette petite fille de 8 ans qui a souffert le martyre.

 **« Je vais moi-même instaurer la paix, où je ne m'appelle plus Alcor le sage. »**

* * *

 _ **FIN partie 1**_

* * *

 _ **Et voilà ! La fin de cette partie 1 de l'appât. Vous savez se que cela veut dire ? Et oui il y aura une deuxième partie à cette histoire.**_

 _ **Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas mis à a suite de celle ci ? Parce que le synthème sera légèrement différent. Il faudra donc patienter.**_

 _ **Je ne vais pas dire quand précisément je pourrais vous poster la suite. Tout dépendra de mes activités personnelles et des différentes fanfictions en cours d'écriture et de corrections.**_

 ** _Voilà. Nous nous revoyons prochainement pour une autre histoire._**

 ** _Bacciolino et cookie à tous !_**


End file.
